Slayers, Watchers, and Everything Inbetween
by Stoner Guru Ron Slater
Summary: Two years after the events of Not Fade Away, the Scoobies reunite to fight a new big bad. ALong with new friends, they set out on their newest adventure. Spuffy, Winnedy, OzVi, XanderOc, Faiod, others.


Slayers, Watchers, and Everything Inbetween

Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel

Giles (V.O.): Into every generation a slayer is born, she alone will have the power to fight against the demons, vampires and the forces of evil.

Buffy: I'm Buffy, the vampire slayer….and you are.?

Clips of Buffy, Willow, Xander, Giles, Cordelia and Oz in high school.

Angelus: There are moments in your life that make you, that set the course of who you're gonna be. Sometimes they're little, subtle moments. Sometimes….. they're not.

Clips of Buffy sending Angel to hell, Wilow levitating a pencil to kill a vampire, Xander getting his eye gouged out by Caleb, Spike sacrificing himself to collapse the hellmouth, Oz destroying the vase that was needed to destroy the box of Gavrock, Giles killing Ben, Faith accidentally killing Alan Finch as the above is said

Mayor Wilkens: It's been a long road getting here. For you, for Sunnydale. There's been achievement….. joy…… good times…… and there's been grief. There's been loss. Some people who should be here today….. aren't.

Clips of Jenny Calender, Tara, Kendra, Jesse, Jonathan, Anya, Wesley, Doyle, Cordelia, Fred and Joyce. As the above is said

Angel: When this is over, I'm just gonna go. I'm not gonna say goodbye.

Xander: Seven years Dawn. Working with the slayer, seeing my friends get more and more powerful. The witch. A demon. Hell, I could fit Oz in my shaving kit but come a full moon, he had a wolfy mojo not to be messed with. Powerful. All of them.

Willow: So you're gonna take off? When?

Oz: Pretty much now

Buffy: Faith, you don't get it, you killed a man.

Faith: No B, you don't get it, I don't care.

Faith: No one can stop the accension. Mayor's got it wired, B. He built this town for demons to feed on, and come graduation day, he's getting paid.

Clips of Buffy and Faith fighting

Giles: You're Nikki Wood's son.

Robin: Yes.

Giles: And Spike killed her, didn't he?

Robin: Yes.

Cordelia: Faith? What the hell is she doing here?

Faith: Nice to see you too, Cor.

Wesley: She's here to help.

Xander: Let me tell you something about Buffy. In fact you should all listen to this. I've been through more battles with Buffy then you all can ever imagine. She's stopped everything that's ever come up against her. She's laid down her life, literally, to protect the people around her. This girl has died two times and she's still standing.

(Clips of Buffy fighting The Master, Angelus, Darla, Adam, Glory, and Caleb, as the above is said)

Willow: This girl needs to get to a hospital.

Faith: Yep, looks like I'm back in Sunnydale.

Faith: Got a spare bed for a wanted fugitive?

Dawn and Giles glare at her.

Giles: Hello Faith.

Faith: I guess wanted wasn't the right word.

Wood: It's started hasn't it?

Buffy: Yep.

Buffy: I love you.

Spike: No you don't. But thanks for saying it. Now go.

Buffy leaves.

Spike: I wanna see how it ends.

Xander: Did you see her?

Andrew: She was amazing. She died saving my life.

Xander: That's my girl, always doing the stupid thing.

Angel (To Lindsey): All those tattoos, all those new tricks you've learned just don't matter. Doesn't matter where I am or how badass you think you've become. Because, you know what? I'm Angel, I beat the bad guys.

Gunn: You don't have to say it, You know.

Angel: I will anyways, Winifred Burkle. Go.

Lorne: Uh, Angel, listen… I'll do this one last thing for you… for us, but then I'm out. You won't find me in the alley, hell you won't find me at all. Do me a favor and don't try.

Gunn: I just knew the fang boys would make it.

Spike: You're supposed to wear that red stuff on the inside Charlie boy.

Angel: Anyone heard from Wes?

(Illyria jumps down.)

Illyria: Wesley's dead.

Gunn: You take the 30,000 on the left.

Illyria: You're fading, You'll last ten minutes at best.

Gunn: Then lets make them memorable.

Spike: Any ideas?

Angel: Well, personally I kinda want to slay the dragon. Lets go to work

Prologue

Two Years Later- 2006

London

The New Watcher's Council

Giles looks up from the paper he is reading, to chastise two of the younger watchers, Robert Gray and Sarah Jacobs, who had turned the volume on the idiot box up to high. Turning to yell at them he sees the images on the tv and pales.

It couldn't be? Giles thought panicked. "I've have to make some calls."

Rome, Italy

Buffy and Dawn

Buffy hears the phone ring and she picks it up.

"Hello?" Buffy says into the receiver. "Oh hey Giles. What channel? Okay, I will."

Buffy walks into the living room, where Dawn is watching the tv. She takes the remote and turns on the news.

"A rash of unexplained killings have been plaguing London for the past three nights, seventeen victims have been found so far- all have been gutted and flayed while still alive. The police have no leads as of yet. We'll give you more on this story as it develops. This is Roger Moore for BBCN."

Dawn and Buffy glance at eachother concerned, seemingly discussing something silently.

After a moment Dawn nods. "I'll start packing."

New York City

Faith and Robin

Faith blocks a right hook from a vampire she is currently locked in combat with. She grabs the vamp by the collar and throws him back. Robin grabs him from behind in a chokehold, and Faith grabs a stake from her back pocket and thrusts it into the vamps chest dusting him.

"They always go for the girl first… Ever notice that?" Faith asks.

"Yeah, wonder why that is." Robin replies.

"Well, it's like I said, I'm prettier." Faith jibes goodnaturedly.

Robin's cell phone rings and he pulls it out of his pocket and flips it open.

"Hello?" He asks. "Oh, hello Giles. What can I do for you? I see. Okay, we'll be there."

"Whats the sitch?" Faith asks as Robin puts his phone away.

"We got trouble in London." Robin answers.

"How bad?"

"Bad enough. The Council is getting everyone in on this."

"Really? Damn."

Rio De Genero, Brazil

Willow and Kennedy

Willow idly flips through a spell book as her girlfriend beats on a punching bag nearby.

"Hey Ken, you wanna get out of here soon? I'm kinda hungry." Willow inquires.

"Yeah sure, it's getting late anyways, maybe we'll run into some vamps to slay." Kennedy agrees.

The pair of them get their stuff together and head out. They make their way down the bustling streets of the city and enter an Italian resturaunt.

They go to a corner table and sit down.

"I can't believe that it's already been three years since we took out the first evil." Kennedy exclaims. "We should throw a party and-"

Willow's cell phone rings and she quickly picks it up.

"Hello." She says into the receiver. "Oh hey Giles. What? Are you serious? Yeah, we'll be there. See you soon."

"What was all that about?" Kennedy asks, confused.

"Seems that your party idea has been preempted. We're going to London."

Los Vegas, Nevada

Xander

"Put me down for $500 on Red 14." Xander said, while he fiddled with his eyepatch.

"Very good sir." The concierge said as he took the chip Xander gave him and placed it on the space that indicated red 14. He then gave the roulette wheel a spin and the silver ball landed on red 14.

"Winner!" the concierge announces and passes Xander his winnings.

Xander nods and takes his chips and leaves the casino, heading for his hotel. He walks into the lobby and walks up to the front desk. A young brunette woman on the other side of the counter walks up.

"Welcome back Mr. Harris. You got a message from a Mr. Rupert Giles while you were out." The woman says, handing him a piece of paper.

Xander takes it and looks it over.

"I guess I'm going to England." Xander says.

New Orleans

Vi

The young redheaded slayer who cut her teeth in the battle against the first evil in Sunnydale bobbed her head in rhythm with the music at the club. She had made New Orleans her home when she parted ways with Buffy a few months after the collapsing of the hellmouth.. In the three years since she had become a slayer, she had dusted hundreds of vamps and even stopped a couple of apocalypses in her own right.

Her cell phone rang and she made her way off the dance floor and away from the loud music of the band that was currently playing on stage.

"Hello?" Vi said into the receiver of the phone. "Mr. Giles? Wow, it's been a while. Really? Okay, I'm there. See ya soon." She turned to leave, and bumped into the pink haired guitarist from the band.

Vi looked at him for a moment.

"Sorry about that. I couldn't help overhearing. You're a slayer, aren't you?" The man says.

"Uh, are you a nutjob or something? A Slayer?" Vi asks.

"No, relax. It's cool, I used to live in Sunnydale. I went to school with Buffy." The man says.

"Pink hair, guitarist, weird vibes. You must be Oz."

"Got it in one." Oz replies stoically

"I've heard some stories about you from Xander and Willow. You're a werewolf, right?"

"Uh yeah, that's not gonna be a problem is it, cause I'm a good guy here."

"As long as you don't try to hump my leg or anything, we should be five by five."

"Ah wonderful, a Faith disciple." Oz smirks

"Hey, she's not evil anymore. Cut her some slack. She even helped to save the world." Vi protests, slightly angered.

"Heavy."

Vi cools down and looks at Oz for a few moments in silence.

"Hey, you feel up for a trip to Europe?"

Opening Credits

Starring

Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers

Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenburg

Nicholas Brendon as Xander Harris

Eliza Dushku as Faith Lehane

Anthony Stewart Head as Rupert Giles

Michelle Trachtenburg as Dawn Summers

Seth Green as Oz

David Boraenaz as Angel

Vincent Kartheiser as Connor ,

J. August Richards as Charles Gunn

Felicia Day as Vi

James Marsters as Spike

Amy Acker as Illyria/Winifred 'Fred' Burkle

Jenny Moller as Nina

Alea Davalos as Gwen Raiden

Devon Sawa as Drake Coleman

Emilie de Ravin as Kiera Coleman

Lindy Booth as Kahlan Derricks

And

Brad Renfro as Christian Loren

Guest Starring Ray Wise as Colin Robson, Ryder Strong as Daniel Stevens, Avril Lavigne as Kelly Bryant, and David Caruso as Harold Jacobs

London International Terminals

Buffy and Dawn walk over to where a well groomed Englishman holding a sign with their names on it.

"Council Rep, right?" Buffy asks with a smirk.

"Yes Ms. Summers, I've been sent by the head watchers, Rupert Giles and Colin Robson to collect you, and bring you to headquarters immediately." The man said.

"Giles is head watcher?" Dawn and Buffy chorused in surprise.

"Yes, with Quentin Travers and the majority of the senior members of the council killed in the explosion that took out the old headquarters, Mr. Giles and Mr. Robson decided that with all the potentials awakened there would need to be a new council to train them. I have been told of your animousity for Mr. Travers and the old council but I can personally assure you that this new incarnation of the council is completely different."

"I just want to know why we have been called to come here."

"Mr. Giles wanted for everyone to be present at the council to discuss our current predicament."

"Everyone! Just how many people have been called in on this?" Buffy demanded.

"Ms. Faith Lehane, Mr. Robin Wood, Ms. Willow Rosenburg, Ms. Kennedy Inara, Mr. Xander Harris, Ms. Vi MacKenzie, and several others that I don't believe you are acquainted with."

"What about the Angel Investigations team in Los Angeles?"

"They have been contacted, but we have not yet received a response. If you'll follow me, I will show you to our transportation."

"Okay, lead the way, watcher man." Dawn motioned for him to lead the way.

Later that day

New Watchers Council

Faith, Robin, Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Kennedy, Xander, Giles and seven others are standing around a large conference room table waiting for the arrival of Vi.

After about ten minutes of waiting, Vi arrived with a familiar face.

"Oz!" Buffy, Dawn and Willow chorused.

"Hey guys, been a while." The werewolf guitarist greets.

Everyone in the room took a seat at the table and sat in silence as Giles motioned for it.

"Now that we're all here, I think it's time we started our discussions on how to handle our current predicament." Giles said moving to the head of the table. "The majority of the people in this room are acquainted with eachother, but for conveniences sake, would everyone please introduce themselves."

A red haired woman stood up and addressed the group.

"My name is Kahlan Derricks, I'm a freelance demon hunter from Atlanta." The woman introduces, and then sits down.

Two others stand, a man and a woman, both blonde.

"Drake and Kiera Coleman. Brother and sister from New York City, half demons, and warriors for the PTB." The man says, then the two of them sit down again.

"Willow Rosenburg, wiccan, I used to live in Sunnydale, but I live in Brazil now."

"Daniel Osbourne, Werewolf, formerly of Sunnydale California, now residing in New Orleans, Louisiana. Here to give whatever help I can."

"Vi MacKenzie, Slayer, from New Orleans."

"Buffy Summers, Slayer, another of the Sunnydale Alum, I now live in Rome. This is my sister Dawn."

"Kelly Bryant. I'm a mystic, from Toronto, Canada."

"Faith Lehane, don't really have a home, I'm a Slayer too."

"Robin Wood, Former principle of Sunnydale High, and a career demon hunter."

"Kennedy Inara, slayer, I live with Willow in Brazil."

"Harold Jacobs, Special forces of the Watcher's Council."

"Daniel Stevens, former British Army commander, now a demon hunter for the Council."

"Xander Harris, Formerly of Sunnydale as well, I now live in Los Vegas and I'm not quite sure why I'm here."

"Okay, now that everyone is acquainted, I think we can get down to business. A very old threat has returned. Once every hundred years or so, the entity known as Jaques Vivisect goes on the hunt. He tortures his victims, then guts and flays them alive. Last time he was around was in 1888." Giles explains.

"Jack the Ripper." Kiera notes.

"Yes." Giles acknowledges

"And just when I thought I was out, they keep dragging me back in." Buffy mutters.

"Whats the kill count?" Kahlan asks.

"As of an hour ago- twenty. Including four key members of the House of Parliament and an assistant to the Prime Minister.. It seems to be targeting political leaders."

"You don't say?" Faith puts in, somewhat condescendingly.

"Faith the sarcasm is really not necessary." Giles snaps. "We have a lot of work to do, and not enough time to do it. "

"Sounds like you could use some help with the new big bad." A new voice said and everybody looked over to see a tall brunette with red streaks in her hair standing at the door.

"Who the fk are you?" Faith sneered.

"Gwen Raidyn, at your service." Gwen said with a smirk.

To Be continued (If It gets good reviews).


End file.
